


Оставь себе

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Мукуро умеет делиться.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Оставь себе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Цуна спит, как обычно закутавшись в одеяло и негромко посапывая. Мукуро давит невольно вырывающийся смешок: несмотря на привычность, это зрелище по-прежнему его немного умиляет, уж больно беззащитно и трогательно выглядит. Так бы и смотрел всю ночь напролёт, но, к сожалению, на сегодня у Мукуро другие планы. Он наклоняется к Цуне, в нос бьёт знакомый тёплый запах: кофе и осеннее японское солнце. Жадно вдыхает, позволяя себе пропитаться насквозь, медленно выдыхает, не желая расставаться с присвоенным воздухом. Все иллюзионисты — ужасные жадины. Мукуро осторожно касается головы Цуны: волосы щекотно покалывают ладонь, а сам Цуна слегка ворочается, ощущая привычный жест. Мукуро чуть надломлено улыбается, закрывает глаза, чтобы было проще сосредоточиться.

Мукуро разматывает нить собственной памяти, событие за событием, с первой встречи до последней ночи. Смеётся про себя, обнаруживая, сколько всего, связанного с Цуной, находится в его голове. Первые неловкие объятия, когда Цуна затянул его к себе под зонт: было лето, Намимори заливали дожди, оставляя в воздухе запах свежести, влажного асфальта и каких-то цветов, Мукуро так и не узнал их название. Первый поцелуй, неловкий и сладостно-живой, после очередной потасовки, в которую они влезли. Мукуро тогда на редкость глупо подставился. Множество фильмов, во время совместного просмотра которых Цуна нередко засыпал у него на плече, измученный дневными хлопотами. Первый секс, также во время фильма, в приглушённом синем свете экрана, так красиво очерчивающем силуэт Цуны. Ссоры, доходящие до драки, и жарко-нежные примирения, подначки и только им двоим понятные шутки, сон в обнимку и заливающий плиту кофе, сбежавший из турки. Злые слёзы и обессиленные крики. Успокаивающее тепло и невероятный свет, одним своим существованием придававший Мукуро силы по-настоящему жить, даже будучи запертым в тюрьме Вендичи.

Мукуро резко, с присвистом выдыхает и отрезает эту нить, виток за витком, отдаёт Цуне, чувствуя неприятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев. С нитью уходят нежность, солнце и яркие краски, испаряется гложущий изнутри страх.

Остаётся лишь холодная, равнодушная темнота. 

Последний узелок воспоминаний (пять ночей тому назад, когда Цуна заснул в его руках на половине рассказа об очередной выходке Хранителей) застревает, ни в какую не хочет уходить. Мукуро стряхивает его резким движением. Внутри резко пустеет, словно кто-то щёлкнул тумблером.

— Прости, — шепчет Мукуро с грустной улыбкой. — Умереть, помня всё это, было бы слишком страшно.

До казни ещё десять минут.


End file.
